Tomorrow and Forever
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: A little longer. She'll stay with him for just a little longer. One more day. One more week. One more month. One more year. But she wants everyday to last forever. {Yato x Hiyori One-Shots}
1. Lunch

**Lunch**

The three of them eating out was one thing, but just with Hiyori was another.

Yukine was out training with Kazuma, so it was just the two of them for a few hours.

"Hey Hiyori,"

They were in the attic laying on futons. Kofuku and Daikoku were running some errands for dinner.

"Mm?" The window was open and she breathed in the cool summer air.

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

His voice made her eyes wander over to meet his gaze.

"Sure!"

Her mouth turned up into a small smile and she stood, holding out a hand to help him up.

He felt heat rising up his cheeks, but he fought it down and took her hand.

"Let's go!"

* * *

There was a WcDonald's a few minutes' walk from where they were and both decided on that. As they were walking, Yato saw the clouds starting to gather in the sky. He looked over at Hiyori, who was beside him.

"It's going to rain." He said, almost dramatically.

She looked up. "Hmm, I guess it is,"

Their eyes made contact and both felt a breeze pass them.

"We're going to have to run in the rain then!"

They finally reached the restaurant and Yato held the door for her to go in.

"Thank you!"

He saw her smile again and he went in, his cheeks red. They looked up at the menu and suddenly Hiyori gasped.

"I forgot my money!"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Yato, I'm so sorry but-"

"Calm down, Hiyori. I can pay." He dug in his pockets and fished out just enough yen for the both of them.

"But you-"

He flashed a grin at her and stepped near the cashier to order.

* * *

They sat across from each other in their usual spot right next to the window. Two trays with their orders lay on the table.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet, no one, except her parents, ever really bought her a meal before. And it was Yato buying, he was already almost broke.

"It's nothing," He bit into his burger and made a noise. "You already do a lot for us Hiyori." His mouth was full, but he didn't care.

She looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. Her feelings of guilt flying away and replacing it was joy. Her hands reached to eat her fries.

Somehow, she felt it tasted better than anything she ever ate in WcDonald's and deep in her heart she knew it was because of him.

"It's different without Yukine-kun."

Yato sighed. "I miss him yelling that I eat like a pig."

Hiyori tried not to smile, but she did, showing just a little bit.

"It's good that he's training though."

He reached for a fry and sat back.

"Yeah, he's doing well for a newbie." His voice sounded serious and she nodded.

"Good thing he has you."

* * *

Hiyori looked out the window and saw that the sky was darkening.

"We better get home."

They were done eating a while ago, but they were still talking.

Yato followed her gaze and a few droplets of water fell onto the glass.

"You're right, we should go."

They threw away their trash and went outside. The falling drops were increasing and they started running.

Along the way, she felt his hand take hers.

And they were running.

And running.

And running.

She didn't care about the rain anymore. She only cared about the person in front of her, holding her hand, guiding the way.

They were running for a few more minutes until he stopped under the roof of the house. Their breaths were ragged and they were soaked from head to toe.

Their hands didn't let go though.

"Thank you." He heard her say.

His blue eyes met hers and he saw her smiling. He felt her grip tighten on his hand and he squeezed back.

"Thank you."

* * *

The End.

Thank you so much for reading! Until then,

Sayonara! ^_^


	2. New Year

They were at Kofuku's and Daikoku's place in the backyard. The sound of the festival could be heard, and all of them were excited for the upcoming year.

Kofuku was jumping up and down with unlit sparklers in her hands, her eyes bright and alive despite the time. There were only a few minutes left until the fireworks started, symbolizing that the old year has ended.

"Ahhh! I can't wait!" She waved her hands around and looked at Hiyori. She was in her phantom form and in her pajamas. Her body was at home, sleeping on the couch with her parents watching on the TV.

Yato was sitting beside her and Yukine leaning against a tree, both looking up at the clear sky.

"Hiyori-chan are you ready?!" Kofuku grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Y-yes!" She could only manage to say one word because the world started spinning. Kofuku was giggling and suddenly she let go and grabbed Daikoku's hand.

"My lady!"

Hiyori stumbled back a few steps and regained her balance, she laughed at the two dancing around and glanced down at the god below her.

She saw something in his eyes that made her sense something was wrong

"Yato?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"Are you okay?"

Hiyori sat down beside him and his smell filled her lungs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kofuku take Yukine's hand.

"Yeah." He fixed his gaze back up to the sky again and resumed his thinking.

"I don't believe you." She thought he might be drunk, but there was no trace of alcohol on him. He felt her stare on him and tore his eyes away from the sky to her.

"It's just gets boring, you know? Tomorrow's going to be the same as always."

She nodded, knowing what he meant. A god that's lived for more than 100 years getting used to the things signifying a new one. That was him. He lived everyday expecting nothing life-changing to happen.

"Yeah."

He took in a breath, surprised that she understood his thoughts so quickly. Nothing new would happen tomorrow, nothing that would change him. Nothing that would turn him into someone important.

She gave a small smile. "I get it." Her thoughts were whirling in her mind. She could do something that could change his life, but it would forever change hers too.

Yato smiled back and exhaled. He realized he had been holding his breath without knowing it.

"But Yato."

Her voice surprised him. It was soft and gentle, but had a sense of determination in it. Her eyes were searching him, looking deep into his soul.

"You can change that."

Yukine, Kofuku, and Daikoku were watching the sky now, waiting for it to light up, but the two of them were lost in each other.

"How?"

Both were leaning in, his blue eyes never looking away from her. His mind was going wild, knowing what she was going to do.

She was going to change his life forever.

He closed his eyes, hearing Kofuku shriek and hearing the sound of fireworks going off a second after.

And feeling her lips brush against his.

"Happy New Year!"

The End

Thank you so much for reading! Until then,

Sayonara! ^_^


	3. Weekends

Weekends were the times when Hiyori hung out with them the most. She would tell her parents she would be sleeping over at Yama or Ami's house and come back Sunday night. When they agree (which was always), she would head straight to Kofuku's place.

* * *

"Hiyoriiin!"

It was a cool Friday afternoon and the sun was just about to set. The sky was a burnt orange, painting the leaves on the trees. Hiyori was admiring the scene, but was interrupted by a pink mass crashing into her.

"Hiyoriiin!" It squealed again.

"K-Kofuku! Hi!" She wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, while the other held tightly to her bag.

The god of poverty clung on to her a little tighter. "I haven't seen you all week! We missed you so much!"

"O-oh really! I missed you too!" Hiyori gasped out. She was having trouble breathing until someone came out and shouted.

"My lady! Stop suffocating the poor girl! Let's eat!" Daikoku yelled while grinning. The pink god hesitantly let go and smiled brightly at her. She ran up to take her shinki's arm and both beckoned Hiyori to come in.

"Drop off your stuff and sit down! I grilled my signature dish!"

* * *

She set down her bag in her room. Well, it was now called "Hiyori's room" since she had been staying here every weekend since she started high school. It now had small decorations here and there: a tall pink lamp, a white desk with a matching chair, a futon, and a cork board full of pictures pinned to it.

It was the one thing that stood out the most in her room, the one thing that held little snippets of memories from the world of gods. It had pictures of Bishamon and her regalia (or just her and Kazuma), pictures of Tenjin and his shinki, pictures of Kofuku and Daikoku and pictures of Yato and Yukine.

She stared at it for a few seconds until she ran downstairs and sat down at the dinner table.

* * *

"Hey Hiyori!" Yukine said to her. He was holding a stack of plates in front of him and began setting the table.

"Hey you!" She smiled at him. "Where's Yato?"

Yukine looked over her shoulder, and a figure landed on the seat next to Hiyori with a loud THUMP and a groan.

"Yato!"

He grinned and winced. Rubbing his back, the god mumbled, "I'm not doing that ever again."

Yukine shook his head, but didn't say anything. He continued placing the chopsticks and bowls of rice on the table. Hiyori looked at him and both started snickering softly.

"Oi! Stop laughing! That hurt!" Yato whined at both of them, his face turning red.

They kept on laughing.

* * *

After dinner, the five went outside to look up at the clear night sky.

"Ooh! The moon is so big and bright tonight!" Kofuku exclaimed. Daikoku stood next to her and looked to where she was pointing. Yukine did as well and his eyes widened in awe and wonder. He was currently studying astronomy and seeing what he was reading in the text books made him realize that he was just a small spirit in a really big universe.

"Woah." He breathed and looked down at Yato and Hiyori.

They were sitting with their backs against the trunk of the tree. Both were staring up at the sky, their breaths being seen as puffs of air. The moon reflected of the ice blue eyes of the god, giving it a cool and soothing demeanor. The warm, pink eyes of the half phantom girl made the moon give off a healing and cozy feeling.

Altogether, it felt like everything was in place.

Everything felt _right_.

"Hey guys?" Yato said, still looking up at the stars.

"Yeah?" They all answered. Kofuku smiled and wrapped her arms around Daikoku's waist. Yukine kept his gaze at the moon and Hiyori turned to look sideways at the jersey-wearing god.

Blue eyes met pink and both were lost in its depths.

"This was a really good day today."

* * *

The End.

Thank you so much for reading! Until then,

Sayonara! (^_^)

-Kuro


End file.
